


-& period?

by Urashimaa



Category: Political RPF - Indonesia 20st.c
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, dont arrest me, kami-sama forgive me pls
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21750127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urashimaa/pseuds/Urashimaa
Summary: •× apa yang membuat seorang Syahrir sekarang betah di perpustakaan dan emosian akhir akhir ini?, itu yang dipikirkan oleh semua orang.
Relationships: Sudirman/Syahrir
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	-& period?

**Author's Note:**

> / this is just a fanfiction. its not the actual history event, and never happen. Its just a fiction for author and reader satisfaction.
> 
> /just dont arrest me.  
im still young, i have many things that i want to do, just please dont arrest me ;A;

**× period? ×**

Tiga hari berturut turut, Syahrir masih didalam perpustakaan. Ia pulang sangat larut, sampai memaksa petugas perpustakaan untuk setidaknya jika perpustakaan akan tutup, ia dibolehkan tinggal setengah jam lagi, lalu pulang. 

Hatta sempat bertanya kepada sahabatnya kenapa akhir akhir ini dia tidak seriang yang seperti biasanya. Tapi Syahrir hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong, lalu dengan nada berbisik ia menyuruhnya pergi. Hatta tahu itu bukan ide bagus kalau ia membantah perkataannya, ia pun lekas pergi dari perpustakaan setelah meminjam beberapa buku.

"Aku tidak tahu dia kerasukan apa sekarang" Keluh Hatta ke Sudirman. Sebenarnya, Hatta suka dengan kemajuan sahabatnya itu, sering ke perpustakaan. Tapi bagaimana mau tidak khawatir jika setiap Syahrir tampak di tempat selain perpustakaan, wajahnya lesu, rambutnya berantakan, kantung matanya hitam sekali, tubuhnya juga kelihatan lebih kurus. Sudirman hanya menatap simpati.

"Mungkin jika kau bujuk dia, dia mau mendengarkanmu"

Ide bagus, usulan Sudirman mengunjungi Syahrir belum dicoba. Mungkin saja si kancil itu mau mendengarkannya. Sudirman pun langsung berjalan menuju perpustakaan setelah Hatta pergi. Ia lalu membuka pintunya perlahan, matanya menjelajah ke sekitar perpustakaan, begitu juga kakinya, mencari Syahrir. Ia terhenti sebentar melihat kertas berserakan di lantai, lalu mengambilnya. 

_Tulisannya_, senyumnya. Ia kenal tulisan siapa ini, sambil meraih kertas kertas lain yang berjatuhan di lantai, ia berjalan ke arah Syahrir yang sedang sibuk membolak balikkan buku yang ia pinjam.

"-Dir?, apa yang kau lakukan?" Syahrir menoleh kaget melihat pria jangkung itu sudah ada disebelahnya, menaruh kertas yang tadi dipungutnya di sebelah Syahrir.

"Kertasmu berjatuhan, jadi ku rapikan" Sudirman mengangkat bahu. 

Syahrir sendiri merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran Sudirman. Ia pun mengambil kertas kertas itu dan menaruhnya didalam map.

"5 detik" Ancam Syahrir.

"Singkat cerita, kami semua mengkhawatirkan mu" Singkat Sudirman sambil mengusahakan senyum, dan khawatir di saat bersamaan.

Matanya terlihat sangat lesu, tubuhnya juga. Ia juga terlihat lebih kurus, seharian ini ia hanya makan roti, itu juga hanya pas sarapan, sisanya sibuk. 

Syahrir menggeleng pelan sambil mendengus, memberi isyarat agar Sudirman pergi sekarang juga. Entah apa karena Sudirman tidak peka atau apa, ia masih berdiri disampingnya.

"Kau dengar kodenya, pergi dari sini" Perintah Syahrir lagi dengan nada mengancam. 

"Dengarkan aku Rir, kesehatanmu-"

"Kata orang yang tak bisa berhenti merokok" Sudirman terdiam mendengar kata kata Syahrir, lalu menghela nafas. Ia harus membuat penawaran

"Maka dengan senang hati aku akan berhenti merokok"

"Yang benar saja?, cepat pergi dari sini atau kau akan menyesal" Sudirman sekali lagi tersenyum, yang ternyata adalah pilihan bodoh. Syahrir menganggap senyuman itu adalah senyuman meremehkan. Syahrir berdiri dari tempat duduknya, menatap tajam.

"Dir, pergi sekarang" 

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Pergi dari sini bangsat!"

"Bahasamu" Sela Sudirman.

"MOTHER FUCKIN' PLEASE?!-"

"-SYAHRIR!"

Sudirman mendorong tubuh Syahrir ke pojok perpustakaan agar tidak menjadi pusat perhatian. Tangannya memegang pundaknya, menatap lurus kearah Syahrir. Sekarang Syahrir benar benar kelelahan, dirinya malas membantah Sudirman, pasti butuh waktu panjang untuk membuatnya menyerah.

"Ah sudahlah, enyahlah kau" Lelah Syahrir. Sudirman menarik nafas.

"Ayolah jaga kesehatanmu, setidaknya makanlah teratur!, atau-"

"Atau apa?" Desis Syahrir.

"Atau kau akan menyesal" Mendengar itu Syahrir tertawa mendengar perkataannya. Seorang pria jangkung sok peduli dengan kesehatan akan membuatnya menyesal?. Hoo, ini akan menarik.

"Tunjukkan padaku" Tantang Syahrir dengan sunggingan senyumnya. Jikalau ia akan menghajarnya, Syahrir hanya tinggal berteriak.

Sayang semua itu melesat jauh ketika pria itu semakin mendekat, menggeser helai rambut yang ada di dahinya, lalu mengecupnya.

"........"

_ **GUBRAKKKK!!!** _

Singkat cerita, Syahrir dibawa ke UKS karena pingsan.

**Author's Note:**

> / first fanfic di ao3 :D  
/ saya ga tau ini termasuk fluff atau tidak, tapi yasudahlah :')
> 
> °sering nongkrong di wattpad dengan username @HyuRe°


End file.
